


Welcome to Kink Vale

by symbioticSimplicity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's voice is magic, I don't really even know what to tag this, Kink Vale, M/M, Masturbation, possible void entity, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioticSimplicity/pseuds/symbioticSimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun goes down and all the children have gone temporarily deaf adults will find themselves at the mercy of Cecil Palmer's voice. Carlos the Scientist is by no means an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Kink Vale

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back for Kink Vale on Tumblr. Since it's kickin around in my computer I decided to share it here as well!

Carlos hadn’t really even noticed the regular show had ended which was it’s own brand of unusual. Generally when Cecil said his sign off, Carlos said goodnight back so it felt like they were in the same room together. But he was so absorbed with this _infuriating_ trans-dimensional hook worm that continued to evade him. It kept ripping open dimensional portals and wriggling through them before he could catch up to it. He could swear he heard it _laughing_ as he reached after it.

It was this distraction that kept him from hearing Cecil’s sign off, though it was not a strong enough distraction to keep him from hearing _that noise._

Carlos stood straight up and were he infected with the demi-sentient cat feature plague that was going around, his hair would have stood straight up. Though he wasn’t it still felt like it had.

From the radio came the absolute most _lewd_ moaning sound Carlos had ever heard outside of his own bedroom. While he stood frozen, words purred from the speakers in a tone so seductive it nearly caused him to shudder.

“ _Welcome,”_ Cecil intoned, “ _To Kinkvale.”_

_What?_

_“Yes, kinksters it is that time of month again.”_ He continued, “ _All persons and sentient beings under 18 units of time measurement that might or might not be construed as years of age have lost their hearing for the night and it is time for the rest of our community to have a little…talk.”_

The way Cecil bent the last word made Carlos feel like he ought to say several Hail Mary’s just from hearing it. He thought about turning off the radio but the last time he’d tried the broadcast had just started coming out of the sprinklers in the ceiling. Besides, he didn’t think he could actually make it to the radio without falling onto his face.

“ _First, let’s begin with a list of the approved sexual positions for this month. If you’ll remember Miriam Johnston and her partner, an exceptionally attractive sentient wolf hybrid, forgot that ‘Around the moon’ was not on the list of approved positions last month and were nearly forced into public flogging. Luckily for them Miriam has mastered the subtle art of convincing authority figures that they are in fact logs and managed to beat the charges.”_

As Cecil began to list and describe what he supposed passed for sexual positions in Night Vale, Carlos’s jaw dropped open. He couldn’t imagine that half of them were physically possibly for the average human being or even for the un-average one. And he would have bet money that one of them was specifically directed towards Hiram McDanniels as it distinctly required a being of no less than five heads.

“ _I might have to suggest a few of those to Carlos.”_ Cecil purred.

Said scientist giggled before taking a second to backpedal and remember that ‘Hey, hey no. Our sex life is not for community radio.’

 _“Speaking of Carlos.”_ Cecil’s voice slid into it’s deeper registers, “ _Recently we’ve been trying some new games. Nothing like pin the rattle on the snake, oh no, these games are_ much _more fun.”_

Carlos thought he might sink into the earth at that. He was well aware of what kinds of games Cecil was referring to. And now, knowing him, the rest of the town would too.

“ _But my darling listeners, one must be careful when playing those types of games. Though fun, they can be a little risky. You and your partner should always establish good communication and if you’re gagged or experiencing selective muteness then you should have a non-verbal signal. Remember listeners, keep it safe, sane, and consensual.”_

Carlos was actually surprised. Not that Cecil had given good advice, as by the standards of Night Vale he usually did. He was surprised he hadn’t begun gushing about their personal lives. Although he _had_ asked him not to…

“ _And that brings us to story time.”_

“Story time?” Carlos wondered out loud and winced at how ragged his voice sounded.

“ _Yes, my darling dark entities, precious people, and irreplaceable unknowns, it is story time. And I do have quite the treat for you all tonight. Close your eyes and let my words take you on a journey listeners. Breathe slowly for there is no reason to rush, not now. Your heart slows and you can feel each stoic beat. Yes, just like that. You don’t notice the shade overtaking you, your heart beat is so loud, so singular in your now dark world. It is the center of your being, your guide, your ally here. You are surrounded by the darkness now, the blindness, but you do not panic. It knows you. And in turn you know it. You lean into it, comforted by it’s apparent familiarity and it caresses you with something like hands. They’re not as corporeal as hands and substantially longer. They wind around your torso, firm but gentle. It makes the wet, heavy rhythm your heart keeps leap just a bit faster and a sharp breath whistles through your teeth.”_

Carlos did not intend to be so caught up in the story Cecil was spinning. He’d closed his eyes when Cecil had said to mostly in a knee jerk reaction, but when he’d started the story he found himself unable to open them. Or rather unwilling. He could nearly feel the darkness Cecil was describing around him. He wasn’t sure if this was just good story telling or one of the many…extra abilities his younger lover seemed to come standard with but he didn’t dare look.

_“Pressure distributes across your chest and with it comes the feeling of rough wetness. Like the tongue of a cat gently licking over your skin. Though your clothing clings to your skin still, this has no bearing on the darkness’s ability to touch you. It is likely you ought to be worried about this, you ought to be worried about a lot of things, but you cannot summon the energy to do more than sigh peaceably while the darkness gives you another pseudo lick.”_

Carlos shuddered. He could feel it now, he was certain of it. The sensation was not unlike Cecil’s own forked sandpaper tongue. He wondered for a moment if Cecil was somehow astral projecting but again he did not open his eyes to check. In another moment his attention was snatched away by the story once again.

“ _By now your heart has assumed a higher tempo, like a dance rather than a dirge. Your fingers and toes tingle with excitement and your breath shudders from your parted lips, slithering through the air as though to feed the darkness around you. You think you wouldn’t mind feeding it, after all it is so benevolent and kind with you. And it’s long diaphanous fingers are sinking lower, skimming across your skin like the gradual shift in temperature from direct sunlight to shade. Anticipation curls low in your stomach, intoning need into your veins which in turn expels desire from your pores. You think the darkness can smell your new found desperation.”_

Carlos is sure that it can. How could anyone, or in this case anything, miss how much he wanted, no, how much he _needed_ to be touched. If he could think in words rather than the primal sounds arousal had left him with he might’ve begged.

“ _As though it can, the darkness decides to toy with you. It runs the whispers of circles around your arousal, teasing your most sensitive places. You want to call it cruel, to rebuke it for playing with you, but your mouth has lolled open and will not form words. Other limbs for which you do not have a name have begun caressing your torso, cradling and plucking at tender and engorged flesh. An airy moan winds up from your throat and the darkness around your rumbles as if pleased. Your open mouth is then filled with something with a strange texture, like cotton candy though it does not melt when it meets your saliva. It tastes better than anything you would have imagined if you’d thought of this depraved scenario on your own while you lied in bed and pretended to sleep.”_

Carlos could hardly control his breathing, especially around such a tasty object. Like tamarinds only not as sour. His eyes fluttered open for just a moment and he was only mildly surprised to find that he was still alone. They closed again almost immediately as Cecil began to speak again, though his tone was huskier as though as desperate for release as his audience.

_“You begin to suck on the object your mouth, unable to help yourself and your craving for the taste flooding your tongue. You suck and the darkness around you trembles and as it does it finally **finally** begins to touch your where you have been craving to be touched. You moan around it and as though encouraged, it touches you more, rubbing and pressing and using that rough tongue like part of itself to pleasure you. There’s a lightness behind your eyes and a clench in your stomach and you want to scream. You cannot, but you occupy your mouth by licking and suckling and swallowing at the thing inside.”_

Carlos did, and with a certain urgency, he could feel the fluttering in his belly and the tight sort of enjoyment in his chest every time he breathed. He wanted to cum now, and he wanted to please the creature which was pleasing him.

 _“You feel yourself near the edge in your mind, your breaths are coming quick as if you are in a panic and your heart is louder and faster than ever. If you were somewhere near your right frame of mind you could dance to it’s beating. But nearly every bit of your mental energy is being pulled into this all consuming pleasure lighting your body, except that tiny, animal part reserved for bodily functions and violent self preservation. You make a loud sound as the creature’s ministrations bring your to a crescendo._ ” And as he spoke he released a loud and desperate moan of his own.

Carlos came hard, surprised since he hadn’t been touching himself. He lay there panting in the afterglow with Cecil’s voice still swimming sweetly through the air.

_“The darkness dissipates and you are alone, as you always were. You feel fulfilled and warm and despite your solitude, you feel loved. You drift on the high updrafts of post orgasmic chemicals and you smile to yourself. Goodnight Kinkvale, goodnight.”_

Carlos did grin then and breathed out a heavy, happy sigh, “Goodnight Cecil.”


End file.
